24 Października 1999
TVP 1 6.30 Wstań prawą nogą 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.15 Za czy przeciw 8.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy: Taxisowie - narodziny poczty w Europie - serial anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 8.30 Teleranek 8.55 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: W świetle księżyca - komedia muzyczna prod. USA 11.45 Spotkanie młodych - reportaż 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Czasy 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce kaszubskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Słoneczny patrol - serial prod. USA 14.35 Od przedszkola dla Opola 15.15 Zwierzęta świata: Tropikalne noce (2-ost.) - film przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 15.40 Poczet Regionów Polski: Kujawsko-pomorskle 16.15 Sensacje XX wieku: Enigma (2) 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka 16.50 Zwiastun sponsorowany 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno 18.05 Życie i kariera Sophii Loren (6-ost.) 18.35 Studio Festiwalowe PFF Gdynia 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Tygrysy Europy (2) - serial TVP 21.05 Pierwszy krzyk - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.30 Przyjaciele 22.05 Studio Festiwalowe PFF w Gdyni 22.20 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.25 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Minbo, czyli japonski sposób szantażu - film fabularny prod. japońskiej, 1.00 Ad Astra: Niezwykła przygoda satellty COBE 1.20 Czarne tulipany - film dok. (powt) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Tygrysy Europy (2) - serial TVP 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.30 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła 10.50 Proton 11.15 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie VI - Katechizm małżeński, Honoriusz Balzac 11.30 Wyprawa z National Geographic 12.00 Uszczęśliwić kobietę - film fab. prod. USA 13.30 Magazyn Chopinowski 13.50 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza : Rozwiązanie zagadek 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (170): Kącik smakosza - telenowela TVP 15.30 Szansa na sukces: Ireneusz Dudek 16.30 Alternatywy 4 (8/9): Wesele - serial TVP 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowie: Duch narodowy - serial TVP 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 GOL - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Koser Nostra - wieczór humoru i piosenki żydowskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze - serial prod. amerykańskiej 22.25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Ewa Demarczyk 23.10 Złota setka Teatru TV - Opis obyczajów, czyli jak zwyczajnie wszędzie się miesza złe do dobrego 0.55 Biały rycerz - serial USA 1.50 Studio sport: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Maszyna zmian - serial fab. 7.30 Złote rączki - serial porad. 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 9.25 Alfabet rzek polskich - reportaż krajoznawczy 9.45 Eko-lego - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Gitarowe ABC 10.10 Antydaniken - cykl opowieści o mitach i symbolach 10.35 Sensacje XX wieku 11.00 Spotkania z Unią Europejską 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonauk. 15.30 Hobby - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Wielka radość, a ty co? - Elektryczne Gitar 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 I Liga siatkówki 20.00 Sport 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial fab. 23.20 Sekrety II Wojny Światowej - serial dok. TVP Katowice 7.00 Maszyna zmian - serial fab. 7.30 Złote rączki - serial porad. 8.00 W cztery świata strony 8.15 Pryzmat 8.30 Koszałek Opałek 9.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 9.25 Alfabet rzek polskich - reportaż krajoznawczy 9.45 Eko-lego - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Gitarowe ABC 10.10 Antydaniken - cykl opowieści o mitach i symbolach 10.35 Sensacje XX wieku 11.00 Spotkania z Unią Europejską 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio Gol 13.30 Sacrum Profanum 13.50 Klub Globtrotera 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonauk. 15.30 Hobby - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Wielka radość, a ty co? - Elektryczne Gitary 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 I Liga siatkówki 20.00 Sport 21.00 Klub Dorosłych Sympatyków Rocka 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial fab. 23.20 Sekrety II Wojny Światowej - serial dok. TV Kraków 7.00 Maszyna zmian - serial fab. 7.30 Złote rączki - serial porad. 8.00 Klub działkowicza - poradnik (powt.) 8.15 Przeboje TV Kraków 8.35 Kalejdoskop sportowy 9.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 9.25 Alfabet rzek polskich - reportaż krajoznawczy 9.45 Eko-lego - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Gitarowe ABC 10.10 Antydaniken - cykl opowieści o mitach i symbolach 10.35 Sensacje XX wieku 11.00 Spotkania z Unią Europejską 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - mag. 12.50 Gazdówka 13.10 Zapraszam - talk-show 13.40 Krakowianie na planie 14.10 Kufer Babci Aliny - mag. domowy 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonauk. 15.30 Hobby - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Wielka radość, a ty co? - Elektryczne Gitary 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Post scriptum Kroniki 18.30 I Liga siatkówki 20.00 Sport 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Marzenia i kariery - pr. publ. 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial fab. 23.20 Sekrety II Wojny Światowej - serial dok. TV 5 Wrocław 7.00 Maszyna zmian - serial fab. 7.30 Złote rączki - serial porad. 8.00 Kompas 8.10 Przystawka lekko polityczna 8.30 Teraz wieś 9.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 9.25 Alfabet rzek polskich - reportaż krajoznawczy 9.45 Eko-lego - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Gitarowe ABC 10.10 Antydaniken - cykl opowieści o mitach i symbolach 10.35 Sensacje XX wieku 11.00 Spotkania z Unią Europejską 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z zoo 14.00 Zakręcony program 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonauk. 15.30 Hobby - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Wielka radość, a ty co? - Elektryczne Gitary 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 I Liga siatkówki 20.00 Sport 21.00 3,2,1 ... start 21.30 Fakty 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial fab. 23.20 Sekrety II Wojny Światowej - serial dok. WOT 7.00 Maszyna zmian - serial fab. 7.30 Złote rączki - serial porad. 8.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.20 Są takie miejsca ... 8.40 Moda i okolice 9.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 9.25 Alfabet rzek polskich - reportaż krajoznawczy 9.45 Eko-lego - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Gitarowe ABC 10.10 Antydaniken - cykl opowieści o mitach i symbolach 10.35 Sensacje XX wieku 11.00 Spotkania z Unią Europejską 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość - serial 13.00 Msza Święta z bazyliki św. Anny 14.00 Z archiwum kuriera (powt.) 14.10 Telewizyjny kurier radomski 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonauk. 15.30 Hobby - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Wielka radość, a ty co? - Elektryczne Gitary 18.00 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 18.10 Informacyjny program katolicki 18.20 Baltyk - magazyn 18.30 I Liga siatkówki 20.00 Sport 21.00 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość - serial popularnonaukowy prod, angielskiej 21.30 Wiadomości kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial fab. 23.20 Sekrety II Wojny Światowej - serial dok. Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Twój lekarz 7,15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny 16 8.30 Talent za talent 9.00 Power Rangers 128 9.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa 131 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica 57 12.00 Dharma i Greg 31 12.30 Duchy przeszłości - film USA (1995) 14.10 Gala boksu zawodowego 15.40 Benny Hill 8 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza 8 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne 15 17.20 Rycerz nocy 2 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych 8 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Straźnik Teksasu 130 20,50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Miejsca w sercu - film USA (1984) 23.05 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.10 Na każdy temat 0.15 Magazyn sportowy 1.50 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Malusińscy 19- serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch, miodowe serce 19 8.40 Przygody Pytalskich 19 -serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa 10.00 Spadająca gwiazda - film dla dzieci USA 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Mecz ligi polskiej: Wisła Kraków - Zagłębie Lubin 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - programrozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19,25 Sport 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.00 Super Telewizjer - magazynsensacji i rozrywki 22.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.00 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Pocztówki znad krawędzi - film obyczajowy USA 1.00 Cela nr - reportaż 1.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.30 Telesklep 8.00 WCW - wrestIing 8.50 Telezakupy 9.00 Kobra 17 - serial sensacyjny USA 9.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny 17 - serial, Wlk. Bryt. 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasta 18 - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz 18 - serial animowany, Francja 12.00 Anastazja - Tajemnica Anny 2 - USA 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka 18 - serial animowany 15.30 VIP - wydarzenia informacje plotki 16.00 Kobra 18 - serial sensacyjny USA 16.50 Nieśmiertelny 18 - serial, Wlk. Bryt. 17.45 Wrestling - Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - World Championship Wrestling USA 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial USA 20.00 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku - komedia sensacyjna USA 21.55 Piękny i bestia - talk-show 22.55 Wojna toczy się dalej - fIlm obyczajowy USA TV Polonia 6.00 Czterdziestolatek 8/21 - serial prod. polskiej 6.45 Rodzinna galeria - rep. 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Madonny polskie - rep. 7.40 Złotopolscy 118 - serial prod. polskiej 8.35 Mała Księżniczka 44/46 - serial anim. 9.00 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Jubileusz Agnieszki Duczmal 10.15 Żołnierz generała Maczka - reportaż 10.40 Wspomnień czar - Głos pustyni - film fab. prod. polskiej 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Pamiątka z wojska - rep. 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Z bazyliki św. Anny - Góra Świętej Anny 14.05 Wieści polonijne 14.15 Teatr familijny: Abigel 4 15.10 Teledyski na życzenie 15.20 Zaproszenie: Osiołkowi w żłoby dano - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.45 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Danii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom 8 - serial prod. polskiej 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Cudowne miejsce - film fab. prod. poskiej 21.30 Żarty. parodie, parafrazy 2 - program kabaretowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła 2 - koncert 23.55 Sportowa niedziela 0.25 Podwieczorek... z Polonią 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Cudowne miejsce 3.30 Żarty, parodie, parafrazy 2 4.30 Panorama 5.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła 2 - koncert 6.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Tata major - serial kom. 8.25 Detektywi - serial kom. 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump 10.30 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży 10.55 Nieśmiertelna - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 11.50 Urodzony we wschodnim Los Angeles - komedia USA 13.20 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.05 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 16.45 Spokojnie tatuśku - serial komediowy 17.10 Dziewczyna z komputera - komedia fantastyczno-naukowa USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 To i Owo - mag. kult. 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial USA 20.00 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku - komedia sensacyjna USA 21.55 Piękny i bestia - talk-show 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial policyjny 23.40 McCall - serial sensacyjny 0.30 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 1.15 Spokojnie tatuśku - serial 1.40 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 2.00 Ukryta kamera 2.20 Beach Patrol - serial USA 3.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 3.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial policyjny 4.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny 5.20 Teledyski Polsat 2 6.00 Talent za talent 6.30 Oskar 7.00 Soundtrack 7.30 Superstar 8.00 Hawaje pięć-zero 68 10.00 Lulu i cudowny kwiat 38 10.30 Hammerman 11 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra 26 11.30 Zabójcze gry 6 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade 35 13.00 Zdobywcy 3 14.10 Znak Zorro - USA (1974) 15.30 Magazyn 16.00 Od Afryki do Afryki - tropem psa 6 17.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 12 17.30 Benny Hill (56) 18.00 Robocop 2 19.00 Zabójcze gry 7 19.55 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Mroczne niebo 15 21.05 Gorączka w mieście 6 22.00 Komisarz Rex 14 23.00 Świeca w mroku - USA (1993) 0.45 Soundtrack 1.15 Makakofonia, czyli ROCK M.K.K. 1.45 Afficionado 2.15 Kamera start: gra-zabawa 2.45 Disco Polo Live 3.45 Pożegnanie HBO 7.10 Na planie filmu Wysłannik przyszłości 7.35 Głupole - komedia USA 9.10 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - science fiction USA 11.20 Ryzykowna decyzja - katastroficzny USA 12.50 Prosto z Hollywood 13.20 Backstreet Boys - Koncert w Orlando 14.50 Spryciarz - thriIler USA 16.40 Faceci w czerni - komedia science fiction USA 18.20 Syn chrzestny - komedia USA 20.00 Wysłannik przyszłości - film akcji USA 22.55 Skandalista Larry Flynt - dramat obyczajowy USA 1.05 Stalin - dramat biograficzny USA 3.55 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - science fiction USA TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Yancy Derringer - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 13.30 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Sporty ekstremalne - magazyn sportowy 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Pocałunek nocy (Kiss the Night) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia/W. Bryt./USA 1987, reż. James Ricketson, wyk. Patsy Stephens, Warvick Moss, Gary Aron Cook, Dan Holliday (92 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Kot i mysz (Cat and Mouse) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1957, reż. Paul Rotha, wyk. Lee Patterson, Ann Sears, Hilton Edwards, Victor Maddern (90 min) Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Pani de Monsoreau - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 10.00 Drogi Oliver - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Pani de Monsoreau - telenowela 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Pani de Monsoreau - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 21.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (1) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (90 min) 22.30 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 00.00 Pani de Monsoreau - telenowela 01.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 02.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.00 W poszukiwaniu Srebrnej Strzały 07.00 Front Wschodni (3/4): Droga na Berlin (1) 07.55 Powrót na Everest 08.50 Święte błoto 09.25 Handel sztuką (1/3): Fałszerze bez granic 10.25 Pierwszy ludzki klon 11.05 Rugby i ludzie (3/5): Górnicy z Walii 12.05 Wietnam 1945 - 1975. Wojna 10000 dni (12/13): Kapitulacja 12.55 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.20 Długowieczność - błogosławieństwo czy udręka? 14.15 Być może jutro 14.45 Kronika przełomu (1/3): 07.10.1989 15.50 Operacja Barbarossa 16.40 O szczebel niżej (4/6): Poligon 17.10 Wojna w przestworzach (7/13): Największe pole bitwy 18.05 Samotna planeta: Izrael i pustynia Synaj 18.55 Dzieci Boże 20.00 Drugie wcielenie Claude'a François 20.30 Baseball (17/18): Lata 1970 - 1980. Początek dziewiątej zmiany. W domu 21.50 Ultimatum 22.45 Transatlantyk: Queen Elizabeth 23.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (39) 00.35 Crowd Spacer Merce'a Cunninghama Sat 1 06.15 Godzilla - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 06.40 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.45 Romarei, dziewczynka o zielonych oczach (Romarei, das Mädchen mit den grünen Augen) - film przygodowy, Niem./Włochy 1958, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Carola von Kayser, Joachim Hansen, Leonhard Steckel, Dominique Wilms (81 min) 08.10 WECK UP (powt.) 09.10 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.10 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 10.40 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 11.40 Salem Aleikum - komedia, Niemcy 1959, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Peter Alexander, Germaine Damar, Rudolf Platte, Oskar Sima (85 min) 13.20 Hrabia Bobby, postrach Dzikiego Zachodu (Graf Bobby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens) - komedia, Austria 1965, reż. Paul Martin, wyk. Peter Alexander, Gunther Philipp, Olga Schoberova, Hanne Wieder (88 min) 15.15 Duch orła (Spirit of the Eagle) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Boon Collins, wyk. Don Haggerty, Bill Smith, Don Shanks, Trever Yarrish (90 min) 17.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 18.05 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 20.15 Areszt domowy (House Arrest) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Pollak, Jennifer Tilly, Kyle Howard (108 min) 22.20 Życie na St. Pauli - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 22.50 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.35 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.25 Duch orła (Spirit of the Eagle) - film przygodowy, USA 1990 (powt.) 02.05 Hrabia Bobby, postrach Dzikiego Zachodu (Graf Bobby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens) - komedia, Austria 1965 (powt.) 03.45 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.10 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Prokofieff: Piotr i wilk - koncert symfoniczny, Stara Opera we Frankfurcie 1990, wyk. Niemiecka Filharmonia Kameralna pod dyr. Jiri'ego Belohlaveka 09.45 Klub literacki - magazyn literacki 11.00 Koniec wielkich wakacji (Ende der großen Ferien) (3) - miniserial obyczajowy, reż. Miloslav Luther 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Marcel Reich-Ranicki: krytyk w roli pisarza? - program kulturalny 14.45 Ernst Hinterberger - film dokumentalny 15.15 Kaisermühlen-Blues - serial obyczajowy, Austria 1999 16.00 HITEC - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.30 Langobardowie - film dokumentalny 17.15 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Ptaki delty Okavango - film dokumentalny 17.30 Docline 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Poszukiwania śladów - religie świata (4/7) - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Hanza - świadectwa władzy i rynku (3) - film dokumentalny 21.30 Policjanci - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 23.00 Historia dnia codziennego - film dokumentalny, Austria 1999 23.45 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.45 Martwy w 99,44 procentach (99 and 44/100 Percent Dead) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1974, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Richard Harris, Edmond O'Brien, Bradford Dillman, Ann Turkel (94 min) 02.20 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.45 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 03.35 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.50 Panoram - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.35 Docline 9811 - magazyn medyczny (powt.)